1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool including a tool bit and a handle for releasable engagement with the tool bit.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional hand tool includes a tool bit secured to or integrated with a handle. Therefore, a user has to carry many handles and corresponding tool bits if wanting to do various types of work. The handles are bulky and heavy to carry.
There have been devised various hand tools that each include a tool bit engaged with a handle in a releasable manner. Generally, such a tool bit includes an insert, and such a handle includes a socket for receiving the insert. A locking device is used to lock the insert in the socket.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a tool including a tool bit and a handle engaged with the tool bit in a releasable manner.
According to the present invention, a tool includes a tool bit and a handle for releasable engagement with the tool bit. The tool bit includes an insert formed thereon. The handle includes a socket formed thereon. The socket includes a cavity defined therein for receiving the insert and at least one hole communicated with the cavity. The at least one hole includes an internal end and an external end larger than the internal end. The at least one annular groove defined in the insert is aligned with the at least one hole when the insert is inserted in the socket. At least one ball is received in the at least one hole. A sleeve includes an internal face and at least one cam surface formed on the internal face thereof. The sleeve is rotationally mounted on the socket between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the at least one cam surface allows complete removal of the at least one ball from the cavity. In the second position, the at least one cam surface pushes the at least one ball into the cavity.